herofandomcom-20200223-history
King Triton
King Triton is a character who first appeared in the Disney animated movie The Little Mermaid. He was voiced by the late Kenneth Mars in the first two films and by Jim Cummings in the third film. His character is somewhat similar to the Greek Mythology sea god Poseidon. Triton is the king of the underwater Kingdom of Atlantica. He is a huge merman, husband of Queen Athena and the father of seven daughters: Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana and Ariel. He is also the father-in-law of Prince Eric and the grandfather of Ariel and Eric's daughter Melody. As King of Atlantica, he has in his possession a powerful magical trident which appears to be made of gold, it emits a glowing light and typical sound when in use. Furthermore he has a crown and two arm bracelets, which also appear to be made out of gold. His arch-enemy was Ursula, the old sea-witch who was once a senior member of the Court of King Triton. She has for many years been seeking a way to exact her revenge upon King Triton for banishing her from the kingdom. Trivia *He is very similar to Dracula from Hotel Transylvania, like both lost their wives by humans (Dracula to Martha, Triton to Queen Athena), both hate humans to began with until realize that all humans are not bad (Dracula to Jonathan, Triton to Eric), both want to protect their daughters after the death of their wives (Dracula to Mavis, Triton to Ariel), both realize that their daughters are in love with male humans, both doesn't want their daughters to follow their dreams at first until they realize that they're old enough to follow their dreams, both are the grandfathers and both came back for the sequel. Gallery Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-524.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-568.jpg Triton furious to disover Ariel's not at the concert.jpg|"ARIEL!" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1427.jpg|"YOU WENT TO THE SURFACE AGAIN, DIDN"T YOU?!" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1514.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3989.jpg|"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!" King Triton destroying Ariel's treasures.png|Triton in a barbaric rage, destroys Ariel's treasures when she blurts out that she loves Eric. Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8383.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9031.jpg|Triton uses his magic to turn Ariel human Ariel hug Triton.jpg King Triton facing Morgana.png|Triton facing Morgana before imprisoning her in a block of ice Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps com-8217.jpg Category:Disney Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Old Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:The Little Mermaid Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Grandparents Category:Wise Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Merfolk Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Magi-Tech Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Ruler Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Spear Users Category:Patriarchs Category:Soul Searchers Category:Aristocrats Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Zoopaths Category:Anti Hero Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Light Lord Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Pacifists Category:Independent Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Judges Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Staff Wielders Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Parents Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Deities Category:Rich Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Humanoid Category:Paranoid Heroes